Love
by Sueona
Summary: You are the only one and always will be the only one.


Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: You are the only one and always will be the only one.

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a one shot while I work on updating my other fics. This one is on a happy tone. Sorry for my depressing one shot before. Hope you enjoy this one and please tell me what you think.

The room was dark like it always was. Why need a light when the room was only used to be fucked into the mattress? He didn't understand things. He always ran while the yakuza still chased him. It was exciting. He always tried to out run the older man but Asami always caught him one way or another. He even dared to take photos of illegal businesses run by Asami. When he did that, he would suffer double. Asami wouldn't let him rest for the entire night and by the time he got home, he was sore all over. His friends were starting to notice something was off with him. He lied to them every time, saying he fell off a roof or fell down the stairs running from people that he took photos of. They gave him a disbelief look but didn't press the issue. It was the same. He thought maybe it would be different after coming home from Hong Kong. He couldn't even blame the yakuza for this. He turned over to see the man was fast asleep. Why did Asami trust him so much? The man was asleep, letting him see this side of him. Of course, the other man needed sleep like the rest. He brushed black hair out of Asami's face, trying to put the pieces together. His mind was screaming at him for staying while his heart was racing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A smooth dark calm voice spoke.

Akihito jumped startled. He saw golden eyes staring at him with fierceness. They read nothing but at the same time read everything. He didn't know anything about the man behind the title of a yakuza. He only knew some information but nothing he could use. Did he want to bring down this man? Yes, this man stood against everything he knew, but it wasn't like before. Leaning over the strong body, watching those golden eyes light up in lust, he asked, "Are you married?" He didn't know any personal information about this man and there was nothing recorded. Then again, Asami would hide all that information. If an enemy learned about anything about the yakuza, he was an easy target.

Running his strong hands up Akihito's long legs, Asami chuckled, "My kitten couldn't find that out yet."

Akihito ignored the soft touches to his bare skin. He wanted to know more about this man. Why did he want to know? What was he feeling? He should run far away and never return back to the cold man's embrace, but he always ran right into the yakuza's arms. He growled as he pushed those teasing hands away from his body, "No. I couldn't find anything about it." What was he truly feeling? The thought of the yakuza married made his heart clinch. He wanted this man all to himself. Was that possible? He wanted to laugh when he realized his true feelings for this dangerous man.

Pulling Akihito close to his body, Asami answered truthfully, "I have a fiancée, but have no plans of marrying her."

His heart was pulling at him but he asked, "Why not? She is your fiancée." Akihito wanted more information. He wanted to know what he meant to this man. He pulled away and lay down. The strong body leaned over his nude body and it was creating a fire in him. He refused to stop this conversation.

"It was an arranged marriage and I have no plans of following it." Asami replied as he saw sadness in hazel eyes. He didn't know what to do. He never cared for his past lovers. They were only there to settle down his needs and to be tossed aside. For some strange reason, he couldn't get enough of this boy. Akihito lit a fire in him that he couldn't put out. He needed more of the photographer. He ran his hands up the smooth skin, molding his rough hands against it. Akihito arched up to him, moaning. He asked, "Why these questions?"

Akihito didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't know what it would be like if he revealed the truth. It could end him completely. He didn't want this to end so soon. He asked instead of answering the question, "Am I the only one?" He needed to know. If he wasn't the only one, his heart was going to break apart and he wasn't sure if he could pick up the pieces. His lips were sealed into a heated kiss and his mind was going blank. He didn't gain his answer but maybe he did. He wasn't sure. It was so hard to know the truth with the yakuza. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling the man closer to his body, feeling the toned body against his. This was a dangerous dance between them but he didn't want it to disappear. It wanted to take this with him forever. When did he become like this? When did he become so depended on the older man? Yes, Asami saved him countless times, making sure he was safe. He felt lips run down his jaw to his neck. He moaned when Asami bite into the skin and started to suck at it. He knew there would be a mark there and he didn't care anymore. He was tired of hiding. Was Asami hiding? Did he mean anything to the older man? Questions that he was afraid to ask in fear he would be tossed aside. He had to mean something to the older man, right? After all, Asami risked his life and his men for him in Hong Kong.

Asami had no answers to his boy. He was lost and it upset him. He was never lost before. Akihito was the only one. He never even looked away from the photographer. When did that happen? When did he stick to one lover? When did a lover settled his needs so well? He molded his rough hands against the soft smooth skin, making his lover cry out in pleasure. He moved his lips down to Akihito's nipples. He kept his golden eyes on the photographer's face. It showed so many different emotions; lust, doubt, sadness and something else that he could place his finger on. What was his boy trying to tell him? When would they tell it straight to each other? He thrust down, rubbing their hard cocks together. He was lost in this boy and there was no coming back. He already knew he would throw down his life for this boy.

Akihito pushed against the toned chest, weakling saying, "No." But he didn't mean that word at all. He wanted more of this heaven or was it hell? He didn't know. Either way he craved it. His body always reacted to it. His mind always went to mush when they were doing the act. His heart was always beating so fast and crying out for more. He wanted answers to his questions. He wanted to say words that never escaped his lips before but he was too scared. What would happen if he revealed everything? Everything went blank as Asami thrust down on him again. He arched his back, moaning out one name that drove him insane, "Asami!" Why was it this man that drove this fire in him?

Asami didn't want to hear protests. He wanted his boy to crave him every waking second and even while he slept. He sealed those bruised lips into another sizzling kiss. He felt the heat between the bodies molding against each other. It was like they were dancing and they felt to prefect for each other and knew every step. He realized what he was trying to stop from happening. He fell and he fell hard. He thrust two fingers inside the tight heat, making his boy moan loudly. He could care less who heard them. He wanted the photographer more than anything. He couldn't contain his desires. He pulled out his fingers, filling the boy with his thick cock. Akihito arched to him, moaning out his name and it was driving him mad.

Akihito ran his nails against the shoulder blades, trying to pull the older man closer to him. He was drowning and he needed someone to pull him back up. It turned out that only Asami could pull him out. He didn't want anyone else. He didn't want to be left alone either. He moaned as his sweet spot was hit repeatedly. He tossed his head from side to side, tossing his brown hair out of his face. He wanted to see those eyes that drove him crazy. He wanted to see lust in them, to know he was the one who drove that emotion inside the older man. His lips were sealed once again, stopping his cries, pants, and moans. He dug his nails into Asami's shoulders, wanting more. He would give up his life to stay with Asami. When did it happen? Why did it happen? It was never simple between them. He never dreamt of being here in the bed with a man. He pulled his head breaking the kiss as Asami's rough strong hand wrapped around his cock. He screamed to the heavens as the pleasure was building inside of him, breaking him apart. He couldn't contain his dark desires. There dance was what he craved for so long. He lost all control and moaned out Asami's first name, "Ryuuichi."

Asami lost everything once he heard his first name called out in that voice. He thrust in deep and empty his seed in his boy. It was different and maybe it has been different for a long time. He pulled out of his tired photographer. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, planning to take a shower.

Akihito lay there, breathless. He closed his hazel eyes, holding back the tears. He was in love with the yakuza and there was no denying it. He never wanted to fall for the man. He wanted his freedom but he would never gain that even if Asami gave him up. He was lost in the older man. He rolled over, hearing the shower. He wondered if he could ever gain the yakuza's heart. Was that possible? He pulled Asami's pillow close to his body, smelling Asami all over it. He smiled and whispered, "I love you, Ryuuichi." Would he ever say those words to Asami? Could he do that knowing there was a chance that those words would never be said back or he would be tossed aside?

Ten minutes later, Asami walked back into the room, dried and dressed. He looked at the bed to see a sight. His lover was laying there with his pillow pulled close. He walked to the bed and leaned down to Akihito's ear. Pushing brown locks out of the way, he whispered, "You are the only one and always will be the only one."

Akihito froze and everything stopped. He was awake and heard the words. It might not be those three words but it was the same thing. He opened his eyes staring into golden ones. He mumbled, "You are the only one too and always will be."

"I know I will be the only one because I will make sure of it." Asami replied as he smirked.

Picking up the pillow and throwing it at the yakuza, Akihito yelled, "BASTARD!"


End file.
